Talk:Gipsy Danger vs Godzilla/@comment-26128914-20151224193819/@comment-68.5.15.209-20160112042419
Alright G vs gd, this will be the last time I talk to you. After I post this, I am done debating with you, because no matter how many times I shove the facts in your face, you just won’t get them through your thick skull, so I am going to make this “short”: Pacific Rim just cannot go up against Toho kaijus, and Gamera monsters. PR are just horribly outclassed by Toho’s monsters and Gamera monsters. Let look at strength: What’s best you’ve got?: Gipsy struggling to pick up a 3,000 ton Leatherback and BARELY throw it to the ground? Please, the weakest incarnation of Godzilla makes Gipsy look like a wimp. Now let’s see the strength feats in the Godzillaverse: Godzilla throwing heisei Mechagodzilla (150,000 tons) with ease, Godzilla throwing Keizer Ghidorah (100,000 tons) like he’s nothing, Godzilla throwing Kumonga over the horizon, Spacegodzilla tossing Moguera (160,000 tons) with only his tail, Destoroyah bullying burning Godzilla around, Godzilla stopping the female muto cold with one hand, etc. I can go on and on with that. Sorry, But Pacific Rim is horribly outclassed in physical strength. And in terms of durability, the obvious edge would go to Toho kaiju and Gamera monsters. This is where PR kaiju and jaegers are really pathetic in. Gipsy and the other Jaegers get their shit torn apart nearly all the time by PR kaiju, who are far INFERIOR to Toho kaiju and Gamera monsters. Gipsy is a mech that loses its arm TWICE in the SAME movie. As for the PR kaijus, Slattern is the ONLY one who has somewhat decent durability. Those Kaijus can get killed by Striker Eureka’s MISSILES, I repeat MISSILES. All that tells me is that those kaijus who gets killed by Striker Eureka’s missiles are nothing but fodder kaijus, and their durability are almost as bad as Zilla’s. Striker’s missiles didn’t seem any more potent than Kiryu’s missiles anyway. Seriously, even Showa Kaijus can shake off Striker’s missiles no problem. Even Slattern has garbage durability for Toho standards. Before you bring up the nuke, let me tell you that it’s nothing but an outlier. Plus, a more focused attack (beams for instance) are FAR more effective than a widely spread attack (like giant explosions). Nuke, nuke, nuke, jeez, it is like that is all you can bring up for Slattern's defense because he takes cutting weapons as well as Showa Gamera (which is like a *****) and for the fact it took exactly NOTHING else. GFW Godzilla took a meteor to the face that destroyed the entire city in a huge *** explosion and yet he was still in serious freaking pain from Monster X's beams. I am going to assume the beams from Monster X are NOT as “strong” as what the meteor did. Kiryu-Godzilla took his own beam exploding in his face from Mothra's powder and barely even flinched, and yet he dropped like a rock from Kiryu's Hyper Maser, which is nowhere near as explosive. So the argument that Slattern could take beams possessed by all of the Godzilla and Gamera monsters, and is durable at all just because he took a nuke is just asinine to the extreme. Same goes for Gipsy Danger itself. It still gets severely damaged and gets its arm torn off by the hands of PR kaijus. Sorry but NOTHING from Pacific Rim is as durable as every incarnation of Godzilla, Gamera, and monsters from their universe. (Except Zilla of course). The movie CLEARLY shows that the jaegers and PR kaijus are very vulnerable to long range attacks. That’s why Otachi was such a huge threat, she had a long ranged weapon. Now onto your comments, I already covered and debunked most of them, so I won’t same the same things over and over again. (Read my posts above!) Anyway, I like how you purposely put “I calculated…” in front of your sentences. All you’re trying to do is attempt to give yourself more credibility that all of your bias, bulls**t, 100% wrong calculations are right, when really, they are not at all. You’re just trying to make the jaegers and PR kaijus look better than Godzilla and Gamera monsters, when in reality, they are not. The only calculation that you backed up with evidence is Gipsy’s fall feat. Every other calculations you did, you literally just flat out say “I calculated…” without providing any evidence to support your claim. All of your “calculations” will not convince ANYONE in this site at all. Plus, gipsy’s fall feat is mimicked and done better by heisei Gamera. Gamera CLEARLY hit the ground faster and harder than Gipsy did, just look at their fall feats. Sure Gamera fell into an oil refinery, but that’s not enough to stop Gamera from hitting the ground when he’s falling that fast. Sorry, but Gamera’s fall feat is multitudes superior to Gipsy’s fall feat. And considering most Godzilla incarnations are clearly more durable than Gamera incarnations overall, we get the most simple and obvious equation: Godzilla’s durability>>> Gamera’s durability >>>>>>>>>>> Gipsy Danger’s durability. Godzilla’s Gamera’s and monsters from their universes actually have legitimist feats, while Gipsy’s are not. Each incarnation of Godzilla’s and Gamera’s feats, like Godzilla tanking the meteor, swimming in magma for years, being in the earth’s mantle for days, surviving the absolute zero cannon, etc., and Gamera tanking the city-busting nuke, the fall, etc. are multitudes better than even Gipsy’s best durability feats. Sorry, but that’s reality. I’ll summarize it in one sentence: Gipsy’s best feats are outliers that are still inferior to Godzilla’s and Gamera’s feats. As for 2014 Godzilla’s tail whip and Raiju’s charge, you really just flat-out say that Raiju’s charge has more force than 2014 Godzilla’s tail whip without any explanation. Raiju’s charge failed to severely damage Gipsy’s arm and sword. That makes Raiju’s charge weak since it FAILED to damage a mech that has garbage durability. On the other hand, at least 2014 Godzilla’s tail whip KILLED the male Muto. From those two evidences, the obvious conclusion is 2014 Godzilla’s tail whip has WAY more force than Raiju’s charge. Sorry, but it’s the truth. No “buts”, and no “what ifs”. Moving on, you use feats from Pacific Rim comics, while you completely ignore the Godzilla Awakening comic using some bullshit excuse? Well that’s not fair. I mean it doesn’t really help the Pacific Rim kaijus and jaegers, but the point is that if you use feats from Pacific Rim comics, then you also use feats from the Godzilla Awakening comic. That Godzilla comic is an OFFICIAL prequel to the movie, and it’s canon. Don’t believe me, go here: http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla:_Awakening. Again, you cannot be unfair like that in favor of your precious PR kaijus and jaegers. If Gipsy can get feats from the comics, so can Godzilla. The Castle bravo test in the comic is what’s seen at the beginning of the movie. There is a lot more I can say, but I’ll stop here. To conclude, I see gipsy danger being below even Showa in terms of overall power. I see Pacific Rim being below Showa level, and most others seem to agree. You see what I don’t see, and you don’t see what I see. I’m not going to change your mind, and you’re not going to change my mind. I have my own viewings of who would win between who vs who, and my viewings will remain the same permanently. Now, I will now leave this website and leave you to do whatever you want to do here. I have a lot more and better things to do in life than just argue with you about who would win between non-existent characters. So good-bye.